1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of quilts. More specifically, the present invention relates to a moveable platform mounted on a quilting frame to support the quilt during pouncing.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A quilt is typically made of three layers. The top layer is a piecework or applique, typically of an artistic design. The middle layer is layer of stuffing known as “batting”, and is used for warmth. Batting is most commonly cotton, but can be polyester, wool or silk. The bottom layer is one large layer of fabric. Quilting adds depth and a secondary design to the quilt top.
Over the years, a market developed for hand-made quilts, but stitching together the three layers by hand requires inordinate amounts of time. The increase in popularity of the quilting industry created a demand for quicker options for finishing quilts. The longarm quilting machine, long a staple of the industrial workshop, began to appear in homes.
A longarm quilting machine, such as manufactured by Al, is a large throated rolling sewing machine that sits on a large quilting frame that accommodates a full quilt. The frame has a roller system for loading the three layers of a quilt. Manufacturers of longarm quilting machines and quilting frames include GAMMILL, APQS (American Professional Quilting Systems), NOLTING and PRODIGY.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a typical quilting frame 100. The various layers of material are fed from beneath a support surface 102 to a roller 104, typically called a “belly bar,” which is a stationary pole. Tension from torquing the individual materials around roller 104 brings the various layers together. The multi-layer quilt 120 is then fed to another roller 106, which typically has a crank to wind up the multi-layer quilt 120 and keep it taught between rollers 104 and 106. Referring now also to FIG. 3, several grooves 108 extend laterally along support platform 102. The grooves may be embedded in platform 102, or defined by rails lying on top of platform 102. A long arm sewing machine 300 is mounted on a carriage 304 with wheels 302 spaced apart the same distance as grooves 108, and are shaped to engage whatever shape groove 108 is. This allows longarm sewing machine 300 to be mounted on the platform 102 with a limited range of movement along the defined path of the grooves 108. Additional wheels at the base of long arm sewing machine allow lateral movement (left to right in FIG. 3) on carriage 304.
Roller 106 is moveable between a lower position (FIG. 1) and an upper position (FIG. 5). When in the lower position, the quilt lies is substantially horizontal plane (subject to some potential mechanical offset and/or deformation in the quilt under its own weight near the center of rollers 104 and 106). The quilt thus hangs like a taught hammock above the support surface 102. When horizontal, the quilt lies several inches—typically 6-8 inches—above support platform 102 to provide clearance for the base of longarm quilting machine 300. In a typical GAMMILL frame, the quilt is approximately 7 inches above the table, although the exact height varies from manufacturer to manufacturer. The gap is necessary to allow the base of long arm sewing machine 300 with carriage 304 to reach under quilt 120.
Before the pattern can be stitched into quilt 120 with long arm sewing machine 300, the pattern must be laid out with quilting lines. A common method for marking quilting lines is called “pouncing.” Three items are used for this technique; a stencil, pounce pad, and chalk. Stencils are MYLAR sheets with small dashed lines cut out to form intricate designs. A pounce pad is a container that allows the chalk to flow out through the weave of fabric. While the quilt 120 is suspended between rollers 104 and 106, the stencil is placed on the quilt top, and the chalk loaded pounce pad is rubbed over the stencil to form quilting lines. The lines define a quilting motif to follow with the sewing machine.
It is difficult to make distinct lines with chalk using the pouncing method. The resulting chalk lines need to stay in place long enough to stitch the desired design. Yet the chalk will bounce when long arm sewing machine 300 is used on the quilt 120, causing the quilting lines to become progressively unclear. If the chalk lines fade before the quilting motif is finished, the quilter will have to “eyeball” the pattern. Any imprecision in the eyeballing will skew the overall design of the final product, reducing its quality and value.